Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. In the original series, Ditto's clothes were black and had an overall-like design. He had green eyes with light green pupils. Ditto wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, the white section outlining the hourglass symbol across his chest and on his arms was green. He no longer had pupils. Ditto wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11 year-old Ditto's fins are white, and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists. His neck is completely black. He also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal three cat-like toes on each foot. 16 year old Ditto looks similar to his 11 year old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on his waist are now on a black belt. His voice is higher-pitched than it was in the original series. Ben10omni ditto 174x252.png|11 year old Ditto in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Ditto duplicate.png|Self Duplication Ditto chain.png|Chain of Dittos Ditto jump.png|Enhanced Jumping Ditto water.png|Underwater Breathing UPdC (211).png|Enhanced Digging Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. While it is like actually splitting in half in the original series, in Omniverse, it is similar to Echo Echo, where he is able to split and re-merge at a fast pace. Each Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ditto to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One tactic (used in Omniverse) is that Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Dittos. The green nodes on Ditto's body are extended sensor nodes, which assist in the sensory web that connected all the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations, such as pain. Ditto is more flexible than a human. Ditto is quite agile and can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole.A Fistful of Brains Ditto can breathe underwater. Ditto can jump surprisingly high for his size''Divided We Stand; while playing basketball, he slam dunked the ball through a hoop in a way that would be difficult for an average human to jump high enough to do. Weaknesses Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain and if one Ditto is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Ditto is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Ditto compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. If the Dittos cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. If the Dittos are too far apart from each other, he cannot change back into Ben, until all the duplicates were close enough together. It seems that this requires more power from the Omnitrix than normal, as seen later when he could only transform into Upgrade for a fraction of the normal time. Ditto is the prey of the Panuncian, as Panuncians also have the ability to clone themselves with no limit. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ditto first appeared in ''Divided We Stand. Ditto fought Animo's mutant seagull. Then, Ditto played basketball, and later one Ditto was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto defeated Mr. Beck and saved Mrs. Fang. ;Ken *In Ken 10, Ditto was used to find the Null Void Projector. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;11 year old Ben *In Ben Again, Ditto battled and defeated Eon, though technically this was done with 16 year old Ben's mind in his 11 year old Ben's body. ;16 year old Ben *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Ditto was used to fight Pretty Boy Vreedle clones and chase Ma Vreedle. *In A Fistful of Brains, Ditto and his clones tried to escape from Panuncian, his natural predator, but failed at the end. *In Animo Crackers, Ditto tried to chase Spanner, but was attacked by Future Dr. Animo. *in Universe vs. Tennyson, Ditto fought Fistrick, but reverted. *In A New Dawn, Ditto appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 4 *''Divided We Stand'' (x3; first appearance; first time selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ready to Rumble'' (selected alien was Four Arms) ;Ken ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;11 year old Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (first reappearance; 16 year old Ben in 11 year old Ben's body) ;16 year old Ben ;Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 5 *''Animo Crackers'' ;Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Ditto is a word that means "the same thing again", referencing his self-duplication power. Trivia *According to Ben's fansites on the Extranet, Ditto is his cutest alien.Hot Stretch *Ditto seems to be a homage to Yakko Warner from Animaniacs, having an iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms and similar color layout. *If Ben were to use Ditto with Skurd attached to the Omnitrix, Ditto's clones would have to remain huddled to use Skurd's power. *Ditto's design in Omniverse has some elements of Pikmin. References Crew Statements Tom Perkins Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males